Ella On
by Bagoosa
Summary: Ella On... is a characterization exercise that gives Ella's point of view on different subjects. UP FOR ADOPTION Will most likely never be updated. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_This chapter, Flo and Pacco, is an introduction to this fanfiction. It is dedicated to my friend,__** Schatten-chan**__._

**Part 1: This Story**

Ella On... is a characterization exercise. No, this chapter is not part of it. This is just to get you interested. I picked one character, Ella Martinez, to try to write as. Each chapter is Ella's views on a different subject. Subjects will range from the Flock to school to other books. If you have any ideas on a subject, please tell me in a review. I would really appreciate flames. Don't just tell me that my story is bad; tell me how to make it better. Like I said, this is just an introduction. The really fun starts as soon as possible.

**Part 2: Flo and Pacco**

Flo and Pacco, not Pacco and Flo. This is just a weird inside joke between _**Schatten-chan**_ and myself. Any comments on it are arguements about the order the names should be in. Oh, by the way, Flo and Pacco are my future chickens. If you say Pacco and Flo, you can't have a dog named Taco. (Duh!) If you ever check out _**Shcatten-chan**_'s story (it's in the Naruto section), make sure to tell her Flo and Pacco in the review.

**Part 3: The Flock**

_This is to give you a taste of what is to come._

What can I say about the Flock? They're great. The Flock is like my family. The leader of the Flock is my family. They are brave and tough and just the most amazing people. Each member of the Flock has some of the same traits, like how tough they are or their courage, but they are all different.

First, there's Max. Max is my half-sister. The first time a met her, we didn't know each other. She saved me from a bunch of thugs who might have killed me and definately would have hospitalized me. She was hurt and came back to my house. Mom, who is a vet, patched her right up. I still remember the first time I saw her wings. I had never seen anything like it.

The next time Max visited us, she brought Fang. Fang hid in the trees-really well, I might add, 'cause me and Mom could not see him. He's tall and muscular, with olive skin and dark hair that falls in his eyes. Fang is quiet, and the first time I met him, he didn't trust me. Fang's got a really cool blog where he tells the world what is going on with the Flock, but more on that later. Fang and Max are also in love, even though they won't admit it. I'll tell you about that when they aren't watching over my shoulder as I type this. (The only reason I can now is that Mom just took a batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.)

Iggy-well, Iggy's amazing. I could dedicate a whole chapter to him (and I will).

Nudge is the chatter-box of the group. She never shuts up. Nudge is absolutely awesome. **Aww, thanks, Ella. Love, Nudge** She just added that. It was Nudge's idea to write this. She and I get along great. She tells me about the Flock's adventures; I tell her about normal, boring life. Nudge is a year younger than me. She is gorgeous. Her curly hair is beautiful, even when it's a mess, and her eyes are big and innocent-looking. Her skin is a beautiful moca color, and her wings are breath-taking. I'll tell you more about Nudge later.

The Gasman is, to put it simply, disgusting. I mean, he's a cute little eight year old. He's a tough warior like the older ones. But it's what he does. Ugh. When the Gasman, or Gazzy, experiences flatulence-well, let's just say it's traumatizing to smell. Regardless, Gazzy is so sweet. He's a typical eight year old: playful, adventurous, adorable. He's got that toughness that you can only get from the School too, though. Gazzy loves to build bombs with Iggy. If I die when my house explodes, you'll know who did it.

Angel deserves her own chapter. Let's just put it this way: she's cute, she's sweet, and she's powerful.

The Flock are great. It's wonderful to have gotten to meet them. Whenever I see them, I think, _Wow, they are so amazing. How did I get to be one of the few humans they trust?_

**Part 4: Au Revior to My Dear Readers Whom I Love So Much**

This is the end of the intro. I hope you read Ella On... as it progresses. Thank you for your time, and au revior!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ella On... Chapter 2**

**Part 1- Disclaimer**

This is my disclaimer for this chapter and the last chapter. ALL THEMES ASSOCIATED WITH _MAXIMUM RIDE_ BELONG TO JAMES PATTERSON, LITTLE BROWN AND CO., ET CETERA. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.

**Part 2- Apology**

I'm really sorry to anyone who wanted to keep reading. Please don't hate me. I lost interest in the story. As long as you guys want to read, I'll try to keep it up.

**Part 3- Dedication**

This chapter is dedicated to _TwiRidePotterGirl, FlyingToTheStars, AmyQueen 95, _and _imaginingInspiration._

**Part 4- Max and Fang**

Max and Fang. Now that is an interesting topic. The first time I met Fang, I felt some tension between the two. I asked Max if they were a couple, but she replied that they were like siblings. Call it sibling's intuition, but I think she was lying. It also helped that she said she loved him later that day while Mom was doing surgery on her to remove that chip.

I know Fang loves Max. The way he acts around her, it's the only plausible explanation. He is so intense, so protective. He doesn't- well, he lets her look after herself at the same time. It's hard to explain. Fang is good for Max. They compliment each other well. It's like they were made for each other.

**Part 5- Iggy**

Iggy is...special. He's unlike anyone I've ever met. He's really tall and sorta pale. He's got this spiky strawberry-blonde hair and sightless blue eyes. He's- let's just say he's cute enough to make me forget about Shaw. What makes him unique- apart from his huge, beautiful wings- is that he can't see, but he does these things that even some people with eye sight can't do. For example, Nudge told me that Iggy and the Gasman make bombs. Bombs! How do you make a bomb?! And apparently, he is the only one who can cook. Angel warned me that I could possibly die if I ate the lunch Max made the other day. I'm still not sure if she's kidding.

Iggy, Iggy, Iggy....

Iggy Iggy....

Well, he's Iggy the Incredible in my eyes. Iggy the Unimaginable. Iggy the Amazing. I could go on all day, but Mom says I have to be off the computer in five minutes.

**Part 6- Help**

Okay, after I finish talking about the Flock, what do you want me to talk about? I'll probably come up with stuff, but any special requests? Come on, help me out a little. I'll post sooner... Or give you a cookie. Scratch that cookie part. My cookies. Stay away.

**Part 7- Goodbye**

Goodbye, and thank you for reading this. Please come again. The gift shop is to your right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ella On... Chapter 3**

**Part 1- Disclaimer**

ALL CHARACTERS AND THEMES ASSOCIATED WITH _MAXIMUM RIDE_ ARE PROPERTY OF JAMES PATTERSON. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.

**Part 2- Dedication**

This chapter is dedicated to the people who reviewed right after the second chapter was posted.

_TwiRidePotterGirl_- I love you. You are awesome.

_6464MiniDiceofRandomness_- You are so sweet. That is an awesome idea.

_)(*wings*)(-_ In this chapter, I promise.

**Part 3- Nudge**

I pity and envy Nudge at the same time. Nudge just wants to be normal, to have stability (I told my mom I was studying for that vocab test). She doesn't know who her parents are, and she's always on the run for her life. Yet at the same time, Nudge is sweet and charming. She is absolutely beautiful. Nudge has something I will never have- being able to just take off. Be free. I don't know if it would be worth it, though.

Nudge is my favorite computer-hacking, flying, beautiful chatterbox. She is also the most annoying computer-hacking, flying, beautiful chatterbox I know. With Nudge, it's always talk, talk, talk, talk, talk. **I resent that. -Nudge** But it makes her special, and we love her for it. **That's more like it. -Nudge**

**Part 4- Angel**

Angel is adorable. She looks like an angel. Her blonde curls and big blue eyes make her look so innocent, but don't let that fool you. Underneath that white feathered, cute little shell lurks EVIL. Or at least power. Lots and lots of it. Angel can breathe underwater, talk to fish, read minds, control minds, and probably some other stuff, but I'm too scared to ask. Angel is really important to the Flock. She's the youngest at six. She's the baby (no matter how powerful she is). It's easy to see why they- correction, we- all love her. I'm still scared, though.

**Part 5- Fanfiction**

I was bored last Tuesday and went on . My friend Cecelia is addicted to the stuff. So I clicked on books, and whose name do I see? Why, my darling sister's. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I found this website.

Since most of this is completely bizarre, I wanted to let you people learn a little more of the truth. You people sure do have imaginations. I'd prefer no slash, 'cause none of them are like that. It's scary when the pairing is something like Iggy/Fang. Then, I don't like graphic detail because I know these people. I like the idea of Iggy and I as a couple, and Nudge has assured me nothing is going on between her and my birdboy.

I don't really like fanfiction because it scares me. It's not terrifying like those guys Max saved me from. It's just really, really disturbing.

**Part 6- Farewell**

I bid thee farewell, my wonderful readers. When shall I return? I do not know. (Maybe tomorrow.) I seek your aid to assist me in my quest. (Um, any suggestions on what should be next? I've got some ideas, and I like _TwiRidePotterGirl_'s thoughts.) I plead to you, valiantly journey on (when the next chapter's posted).


End file.
